Life with the Riveras
by OlitzOTP
Summary: "I'm back!" Gabi Rivera is back! Senior year ahead! Sequal to: 'As Naya Rivera's Sister.' Read that first! M for alot cussing.
1. Prolouge

I'm back! Senior year is awesome, well it is only the 2nd day. Me and Caitlin are happy, Naya is happy with Heather, Mychal is back in Tennesse at college, Laurel is a freshman. She is so popular, but it was demanded of me by higher powers, _Naya_, She made Varsity cheerleading, so she is way up there, on top she is Naya and Heather's daughter. Naya want's to make sure she doesn't get full of herself. But there is two other cheerleaders in her way. Alexandria Blair, and Nadia Etheridge. They are way low on the social chain and trying to boot Laurel out. I bet you're wondering about Nickayla and Taylor. No they didn't graduate, but they where sent to Community College, and to live with Taylor's strict Aunt Celia and Uncle William, in Cornshucksville, Iowa. California was eating them alive, it had to be done. So we transformed Nickayla's room into a room for Laurel, for whenever Naya and Heather go out of town. It looks way better than Nickayla ever had it. And my parents, they are just elated. They have a grandaughter now! They've already spoiled her to death; iPhone, MacBook, and they've already put a down-payment on a car for when she gets older. And the lame asses guards that where on duty when we went missing, where fired, but now we have bigger, better security. Naya and Heather are in Florida right now, for the weekend, and Laurel is here. I'm so excited! I have a 'feeling' that when Naya and HeMo get home, there 'might' be something new about Naya. ;)

**Ok. That's the prolouge. Sorry for the long wait. I have been writing, but I just haven't had time to upload stuff. On Friday should be when the chapters I have written should be finished and up, so start leaving recomendations. And who else is ready for the new episode of Glee tonight! I've been waiting for this Brittana moment longer than Kim Kardashian's marrige!**


	2. The MorrisRivera family?

"Gabi!" Laurel kept knocking on my door. I finally had the effort to get up and answer it.

"What!" I screamed. "It's like 7:30 in the morning, could you possibly sleep longer?"

"Abuela wants you." She chipped. Man, this girl got super annoying after the spoiling. I skipped some stairs on the way down. As I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I saw my mom, sitting at the island, with her laptop, in her pajamas, drinking coffee."Hey Mom." I said getting closer.

"Come here." She signaled. "Hmm?" I hummed. She pointed at the screen of her laptop.

'_Heather and Naya Morris-Rivera?'_

I sat in the barstool next to her. "Really?" She nodded. I read on through the article, silently.

_Glee__ stars, Naya Rivera and girlfriend, Heather Morris, were spotted leaving the Lowe Resort in South Beach, Miami, Florida. We know that around six months ago Naya and Heather adopted the first __Glee __child. But where did Naya get that HUGE rock on her finger from. Lingering kisses? The huge rocks? Is it real life Brittana? Is there something we don't know?_

And below the article was a picture of them walking on South Beach, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mom." I looked over and saw tears in her eyes. "Mom." I said, in a more irritated than loving voice.

"She's gone. We lost her." My mom uttered. "What?" I asked. "She's gone. Once she gets married, we'll barely see her." I exhaled. "You know she already has everything. Glee, Laurel, Heather. Why can't you just leave her alone, she's almost 25. You need to stop babying her. And whenever she gets home later, you're going to quick throwing some lame pity party for yourself, and be a mom." She sat there with a glazed over look.

"You know what." I turned to retreat upstairs. "I knew all about this stuff before they even left for South Beach."


	3. QBIC? or Who'sBIC

"Hey. What did Abuela say?" Laurel is sitting on my bed, opposing me. We both have our laptops out and open, trolling the internet. "Gabi? Gabi? Are you listening?" She starts poking me and chanting 'Gabi'. She obviously won't stop until I answer. "What do you want?" I gritted through my teeth. "What did she say?" I avoided her question again. I jumped from my bed, ignoring her question. "Come on. We have to get ready for cheer. Bring your uniform, coach wants them dry-cleaned for the first game." I rush to my bathroom with a pair of Nike shorts and cheer tank, to look occupied, leaving Laurel on the bed alone, to see if she'll fall for my trick.

**Laurel's POV**

Why would Gabi leave me here alone? I grab the top of her laptop and turn it my direction. There, she has her Twitter account, GabrielleRivera, open, and on her news feed, there is my mom's latest tweet.

_NayaRivera: I love HeMo. Check out this site!_

_.com_

I click the link, and see an article, with a picture of my mom's on South Beach leaning in for a kiss. Whoa, where DID my mom get that huge ring? I've never seen it before. All she ever wears is her class ring from 04-05, a ring the cast and I got her for her half birthday, that says _"We love you Nay. L, H, and the cast." ,_ and costume jewelry rings. I slowly close out of the webpage and exit to my room.

**Gabi's POV**

Wow. Laurel walked into that. After she left, I started getting dressed. I take off my pj shirt, leaving me clad in only my pajama pants and bra. I look at that wretched scar on my upper right arm, one that me, Caitlin, and Laurel all have. One from when we were taken right off the streets of LA. I touched it and felt different. They drug their knife across my clear bronze skin, and Caitlin and Laurel's milky silk skin. I can't stand to look at it anymore, so I slide my cheer tank over it. I look better in that white tank with 'cheer' written in hot pink, lime, and teal. I slip on the lime Nike shorts with teal sides, and tie my hair into a high ponytail, and slip in the lime bow, and it reminds me who I am, QBIC not some kidnapping victim.


	4. Really?

We walked into the house after cheer practice later that morning. I heard laughs and the clicking of high-heels in the kitchen. As we rounded the corner, we saw Naya, Heather and my mother. My mom, wearing a nice sweat-suit, was leaning over the island. Heather, wearing a semi-decent Capri outfit, was sitting at the island, and Naya, wearing a short dress and high heels, was standing next to Heather, twirling the ring around her finger.

"Mami! Mom!" Laurel screamed, dropping her cheerleading stuff immediately. I ignored the scene and carried on, walking toward the fridge to get a Diet Coke. After they were done with their hellos, I still had failed to open the Coke, with my manicured nails and all.

"Hey Gabi." Naya chipped.

"Hi" I gritted back.

Her face turned sour, but quickly returned to that obnoxious Joker smile. "Heather proposed!" she held up her ring.

"Really?" Laurel squeaked.

"Really." I mimicked

Naya's expression changed slowly, morphing into a QBIC scowl.

"What is your problem?" She forced out.

I handed the still unopened Coke to our mother to open.

"Nothing. What's yours?"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She screamed this time. "TELL ME. WHAT IS IT?" Heather touched her shoulder softly, causing her to jerk around. Laurel was crying in Heather's other arm. "Mami, calm down." she choked out. "H, Laurel. Go get your stuff. We're leaving." She said a bit calmer. They both retreated upstairs, leaving the Rivera girls in the room of tension.

"What is it?" Naya screamed again, but a bit softer.

"Nothing!" I retorted.

"NAYA MARIE! GABRIELLE OLIVIA!" Our mother yelled over all of us, but Naya quickly ignored that.

"Is it your time of month or something? You pretend like you are head bitch, but you're not! You are just a scared little girl! I want to get married to my lesbian girlfriend, and I know you want to one day! Leave me alone, and stop pretending like you don't care. No one likes what they are seeing!" Tears had formed in my eyes after this comment. I ran up the stairs tears streaming down my face. I slammed my door, only to run over to it a few seconds later. "Take your ego and shove it up that piece of the Eastern Hemisphere you call your ass!"


	5. Haters

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had WB, but after Tuesday's episode, I found inspiration.**

"Cory! Come look at this!" When I called him, the all of the cast in New Directions came running. It is the day after 'Mash Off' aired, and I am on Tumblr.

Let me fill you in; Me and Naya are still going at the lesbian fight, Me and Caitlin have excepted ourselves, but are afraid to come out, and right now, I am on the set of this year's Sectionals.

"What?" Cory asked. "Look at all these 'I hate Finn' gifs." I said, laughing, while clicking the down arrow on my laptop. "It's like 20 pages of hate videos, gifs, and pictures. All of Naya's followers have said something about hating you." "What are you all looking at?" Naya and the other Troubletones are just getting off the stage, just finishing a number. "Hate gifs" I mumble, unable to make eye-contact with her.. 'Do people really hate me that much?" Cory asked. "Seems so." I reply. "You drop-kicked Santana out of the closet on her ass. And, no one liked Finn anyway."

**Sorry. Running out of ideas. Maybe you can help? Drop me a comment or leave a PM for me.**


	6. The new cast member

"Hey Cast!" I called, going down the stairs of the auditorium. They are all sitting at the edge of the stage laughing. "Hey. Guys. I stood there for a minute. "Hey! Guys!" I yelled. That got their attention. "Why did you guys leave me this weird voicemail?" I pressed the 'Play voicemail' on my phone. _"Heyyyy Gabriellee. Can youz meet us at Stage 16 at 3? Gracias. Xoxo, Gossip Girl." _Naya's voice rang. I could hear the cast laughing in the background.

"We're getting a new cast member." Lea giggled. "Are you guys drunk or something?" "Maybe." Naya drunkenly giggled, grabbing Heather's hand and laying her head on her shoulder. I knew Naya would have never giggled at me if she was sober.

"Hey ya'll!" called a country-accented voice. I cringed. "She's here." Heather inaudibly mumbled. Once she got down there, we could fully see her. She was wearing a Hollister Sundress, and gladiator sandals. She had naturally curly auburn hair, and steel grey eyes.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Briana Leigh Reynolds. Age 16. I come from Dallas, Texas."

"Who are you playing on Glee?"

"A new girl, named Cassie McCormick from Oxford Mississippi." All the cast laughed in the background. "If you guys thing I'm wrong here, I'll sing for you." She jumped on the stage and qued the guy in the sound box.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
>On a snow white Christmas Eve<br>Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
>Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline<br>It'd been a long hard year  
>She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention<br>she was going way too fast  
>Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass<br>She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
>She didn't even have time to cry<br>She was so scared  
>She threw her hands up in the air<em>

Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>To save me from this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
>And the car came to a stop<br>She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
>And for the first time in a long time<br>She bowed her head to pray  
>She said I'm sorry for the way<br>I've been living my life  
>I know I've got to change<br>So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>To save me from this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel

Oh I'm letting go  
>So give me one more chance<br>Save me from this road I'm on  
>From this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel  
>Oh take it take it from me<br>Oh

"You're not going to fit in." I turned to leave. "You're wrong. I've read all about you guys. I know everything there is to know about the cast. Who are you exactly?" I swiftly turned. "If you know all about them then you should know about me." "Don't mess with Texas, and tell me rich bitch." I blinked. "Rivera. Gabi Rivera. Naya's sister. Tennessee tight-end Mychal Rivera's sister. "She continued to stare at me."You are an idiot." I crossed my arms and continued to walk up the stairs. "You'll regret that Rich Bitch!" "Looks like I don't care, Tex-ass!" I yelled behind me.

**Sorry for the late update. Thanksgiving. School. Just to many things going on. I wrote a new story over Thanksgiving during the long trek to Orlando. It should be up tomorrow. Keep reveiwing. But I'm not a reveiw whore, but they make me feel good, so just do it. ;)**


	7. The Kardashians! Bitch!

**A/N Sorry for not updating in so long! I've had school, you know that place where I go between the times of 6:30 and 3:30. Don't only thank me for posting this chapter, thank my friend , Olivia, or amillionyears, for starting as my new Beta. Get ready for a flood of updates in the next couple days.**

**Emmy- I got Briana Leigh from a book, Cassie McCormick was a bit random though.**

"Hey Gabi!" Lauren sauntered into Naya's trailer, "Have you met the new cast member?"

I blinked without emotion. "Texass? Yea, I know of her."

"Her accent is so cool!" Laurel laughed. "She said us Rivera are like the next Kard_ass_ahians. She even stressed the_ ass _part. How cool is that?"

I perked up at the Kardashian comment. "That's not good, L. She just called us all rich bitches that get everything, because our relatives are famous."

"But we are rich bitches."

"Yeah, but that is for us to know and her to find out. Where did you see her last?" Laurel chewed on her finger nail and thought.

"I think it was the cast lounge."

I burst out of the trailer, running for the set. When I got to the cast lounge, there she was, all the cast crowded around her. I wove my way through them and found my hand within reach of her face. So I slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Her country-accented voice rang out.

"Shut up Paula Dean! You know you deserved that." Then I launched myself at her. It took Cory, Mark, Darren, and even Heather, to hold me back.

"Pequeña zorra! Nosotros no somos el Kardashians que viene! Lleve a su país-fritos auto de regreso a Texass!"

It only took the grab of Naya's hand around my wrist to shut me up, "Gabi!" Naya yelled.

Briana got up and ran to her trailer, leaving me feeling like crap.

* * *

><p>"Mama I want to go home."<p>

"..Yes mama. Naya's sister keeps lashing out at me."

"…I don't want to play dirty. I could get fired."

"…Ok, Mama. I love you. I'll do my best."

**A/N That last part was a conversation between Briana and her mom that **_**SOMEONE **_**was listening to.**

**Spanish translation: You little bitch! We are not the next Kardashians! Take your country-fried self back to Texass!**


	8. Briana vs Gabrielle

"Hey dyke," I was just walking along, minding my own business, and I heard that. That Texas drawl. I froze momentarily before swinging around. Under that familiar auburn hair and grey eyes was an ass.

"What did you call me?" I asked in a threatening tone.

"A dyke? That's what you are."

My face lost all emotion, hiding the fear inside, "How do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Every time you look at Heather's sister, you guys practically have eye sex. I'm pretty sure you've done the dirty already with her. I'm just stating a fact. You. Are. A. Dyke."

I stepped closer, "Don't say that."

"Really then? Who is the 'man' in the relationship?" I stood silently as she continued, "I'm guessing you, because your sister is a dyke too. Naya and Heather, both of them. Gabrielle, I will go straight to the tabloids with this. Everyone will know the Rivera family is corrupt. What happened to Nickayla anyway? They sent her away from California in order to keep their untarnished name. Naya and Gabrielle, lesbians," she said in voice filled with bitter, country-fried venom,"Nickayla, gave up and Ivy League education in order to be a model. All that's left is Mychal. I was right. You guys are like the Kardashians. Publicity piranhas. Naya being Kourtney., Mychal being Rob, Nickayla being Kim, and you Khloe. All bitches from hell. You guys would have the perfect reality show. 'The Riveras.' I can already imagine the intro, showing all you corrupt..."

"Shut up!" I screamed, "You know nothing about us! Much less to say we're the next Kardashians! Don't say ANYTHING about us!" I turned to run, but instead smashed into someone. I looked up slowly. It was Naya. Her arms where outstretched and she had tear stained eyes.

"Did you hear everything?" I sobbed. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she hugged me, "I knew she was going to confront you. I knew this was going to happen. I know you're having a hard time with this, and I should've protected you."


	9. The St Agnes Cheerleaders

A/N I've started on 'A Very Rivera Christmas.' The first chapter should be up sometime tomorrow.

I had just parked my car in the garage. Beep. When I walked into the house I heard teenaged laughs. I sped around the corner and there, sitting on the couch, watching reruns of 'Keeping Up with the Kardashians' on Netflix, was Laurel and Briana.

"Um, L, why aren't you at your house?" I questioned.

She pressed the pause button, "Mami, Mom, and the cast went to a bar, and Bri is too young. Marta had a dentist appointment and Mami didn't want me to be home alone, so Abuela invited Briana and me over here so we could get to know her more, since she's going to finish her education a St. Ags."

I just stand there for a while,"Whatever. I can't believe you're watching the very people she compared us to. The kick off is at 7:05 but we need to be there by 5:30. I'm going to get ready. Answer the door when Caitlin gets here."

"What kickoff?" asked the country hick.

"The kickoff for the game we are going to cheer in. Go fighting Irish!" Laurel giggled.

"You have to show up, too. The cast is going to be there, because Amber is singing the National Anthem."

"I'm leaving now," I mumbled.

Around 5, I had my hair in the perfect ponytail, the perfect amount of glitter eyeshadow, and just enough mascara. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I hadn't even put on my uniform yet! I quickly slipped on my navy, forest green and gold cheerleading sweatpants, and zipped up its matching jacket. It said 'Captian' across the top of the back, underneath a big dancing leprechaun that said St. Agnes cheerleader. On my left boob, my name was in cursive.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

"Hey," Caitlin slipped in.

"Hey," I said. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. I couldn't help but think, How hot is she?

**(A/N: This is highly uncomfortable for me to write. I'm just winging it.) **

Her tongue grazed in my mouth. I pulled her in by the hips, my Pandora charms clanking together. Her cheer bag slipped off her shoulder and hit the floor with a thud.

Then I heard some footsteps in the hall, followed by a knock.

"Are you two decent?" Laurel's voice rang out.

Me and Caitlin pulled apart. "Continue this later?" she whispered seductively in my ear. I nodded, then answered Laurel's question, "Yes!"

She peeked in, "I just needed to borrow your glitter eyeshadow." She walked across my room to my vanity, Briana following.

"So this is what the lair of the devil looks like."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha. I need to get ready, so I think you two should leave."

"Ok," Laurel grabbed the eyeshadow, and she and Briana left.

I quickly grabbed my uniform off its hanger, "Help me?" It sounded more like a demand.

"Sure," Caitlin replied.

I shimmied out of the wind pants and put on the bloomers, then slipped into the skirt, and Caitlin zipped it up. The she assisted me in putting on the under armor shirt, then the shell. We both clipped in our bows, shoved any other things in our bags, and put on our shoes.

"Girls! Come on!" I heard my dad call.

"Coming!"

..."Coming!"

..."Coming!"

..."Coming!"

All four of us stomped down the stairs. "First game girls!" he smiled. Oh, no. He has his camera around his neck, "Picture time!"

Laurel, Caitlin, and I scowled. We grabbed our pompoms out of our bags and went outside.

"Why are we doing this?" Laurel whispered.

"Just sit on the ground and he'll tell you what to do."

"Okay girls, sit down. Gabrielle, you sit front and center. Caitlin, you sit a bit behind Gabi, on her right. Laurel, you the same, except on the left. Legs to the left, pompoms in front of you. Perfect!" _Snap_. "Okay, position change. Lay on your stomach, cradle your heads in your hands and smile." _Snap._ "Alright, girls, get in the Tahoe." We nodded, gathered our stuff and jumped in the car.


	10. The Football game

**Okay, since in this story it's about November-ish, 'A Very Rivera Christmas' hasn't taken place. For future chapters, I'll just say what day it is in the story. Sorry; this chapter is very tiny and short. I'll be working on Naya's birthday chapter, until, well, her birthday, and I'll be trying to finish up 'A Very Rivera Christmas' since it's not Christmas anymore**.

I stood at the 50 yard line. I looked up. The cast was right there in the stands.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to Amber Riley, from the hit show 'Glee,' singing the National Anthem."_

After Amber sang the National Anthem, the game began. From the beginning, Briana had been giving me these ominous, bitchy looks. At half-time, she came down to the field.

"I want on that team," she demanded.

I could only laugh, "Ha, ha. Like I'd let _you _be on _my_ cheer leading team."

"I have more pep in my pinky than you have through your whole body," she retorted.

This caused me to laugh yet again, "No, you have a huge Tex-ass, and a shit load of cellulite. You also have less emotion than Kim Kardashian, and she's had like 50 billion Botox injections. I don't like you. You and your fat, Tex-ass need to got back to your Grandma, Paula Dean, so you can eat some more of your nicely cooked Tex-ass ham." I waved.

It was all going well, until _Laurel_ came bounding up to us.

"Hi, Briana," she chipped, "We're amazing, right?"

Briana nodded, "Yeah. I liked it so much, I want to be on your team."

Laurel looked elated, "Really? All you need to do is ask Coach Gen over there," she said, and pointed to our coach.

Right. I had forgotten about Coach Genevieve, and I'd also forgotten about junior cheerleader Tori, who had misplaced her shoulder last practice. We where one girl short, and Coach Gen was desperate. _Shit._

"What was that?" Caitlin asked from behind me.

I turned around, "Briana wants to be on our team. Remember Tori, who Laurel fell on last practice. She was a Junior, Briana is a Junior. This is not how this was supposed to happen."

"Then how was it? You knew eventually that Briana would try and ruin you from within, and you did nothing to stop it."

"I-" I began, but stopped. She was right. Briana was going to ruin everything: my carefully planned life, my secret, _Caitlin's _secret, my _family_.


	11. More than just Happy Birthday Naya

"Gabi! Gabi!" Laurel shouted, shaking me.

"Goawaybitch," I slurred drowsily.

"No! It's Mami's 25th birthday!"

I lifted my head from the pillow, "Your point? She's the kind of girl who, when they're close to 30, they'll get tons of Botox injections. She'll be able to pass as 25 for a long time."

Laurel hit my shoulder, "Well, Abuela told me to take your credit card if you didn't get up, so where-"

"I'm up," I said with a quick jump out of my bed.

"Okay, well, Mami said there's a big secret that's going to be revealed at the party tonight. Then she said two can keep a secret if one is dead, and one of us isn't dead, and I got-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. One, stop rambling. Two, did you just quote Pretty Little Liars? Three, where's the guest list?"

"Right here," she said, producing a list from her front pocket.

I scanned the list: _the cast, mine and Heather's family, Glee producers, Shay Mitchell , Ashley Benson, and Lucy Hale (from Pretty Little Liars)... _

Blah, blah, blah. I'll just see when I get there.

"She said it was going to at our house," Laurel stated.

"Really?"

"Yep, now hurry up! We're ready to leave."

I racked through my brain; usually, we go to Vegas for her birthday.

"Hi Mami," I said bounding into the kitchen.

"Good morning _hija_," her, Naya, and Heather were sitting at the island, drinking water, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Every year on Naya's birthday, we go shopping.

As rode in the car, I started trying to get the secret out of Naya, "So, Naya, I heard from Laurel that you are revealing a big secret to us at your party tonight," I said and turned around in the front seat.

When I mentioned it, she moved closer to the window, and started clutching her purse tensely, "Yeah, s-so what? "

"Oh, nothing," I smirked, "So when did you guys set the date for the wedding?"

This time Heather answered, "April 22, now stop asking questions," she snapped.

I turned back around in my seat. "Get that stick out of your ass," I mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Heather questioned quickly.

I turned around again, "I said get that stick out of your ass!" I exclaimed.

"Stop it you two!" Mami cut in.

"Anyways," I scoffed, "Naya, today's your 25th birthday. Shouldn't you be in Vegas lap dancing or getting laid by Heather?" I snarled.

"_Shut up, Gabi_!" Heather yelled.

"You are overreacting, HeMo," I replied evenly.

"Do you know how to shut the fuck up? "

"I don't know who you think you are, trying to hide something from me," I shrugged, "I _will _figure it out. Even if that means playing A."

* * *

><p>We were in Saks 5th Avenue, walking. "Hey Mami, Heather and I are going to try on some stuff," Naya said while dragging Heather into the dressing room area.<p>

"Okay, girls."

I tapped my foot, "Hey Mami, can I go to the rest room."

"Sure," she replied simply.

_Pushover._

I quickly followed the path Naya and Heather had taken. As soon as I got there, the sensor above the door went off. _Shit._

"Who is that?" Naya panicked.

"No one, babe," Heather assured.

"No one? Heather, It could be anyone! The paparazzi, Gabi... go check!" At that, I hurried into the nearest changing room.

"There's no one here, Naya."

"Fine. Heather, do I look good in this dress?"

"I don't know why you're stressing out about this," the blonde answered, "Also, I don't know why you need a new dress. In a few months it won't even fit anymore."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, Naya. It's just, a baby has to grow, and when it grows, that dress won't fit."

"Whatever, let's go. You were no help."

With all that, my jaw had dropped. _Naya's pregnant._ When they opened their dressing room door, I ran all the way back to my mom and Laurel.

"Gabi, why were you running?" my mom inquired.

I doubled over, panting, "No reason."

A couple minutes later, Naya and Heather came back.

"Hey," Heather greeted.

"Naya," I began, "You didn't like anything you tried on?"

"Nothing fit right," she replied in a weak voice.

I glared at Naya and Heather, "Is that right?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Yeah, bitch. Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Whatever," I mumbled, hiding a smirk.

* * *

><p>Later in Neiman Marcus, Heather pulled me aside, "I know you were in the dressing room at Saks."<p>

"You can't prove it was me," I said, a bit quickly

"I just did. Now listen, Gabi," she ordered, "Mind your own business. You know Naya is pregnant, and let's keep it that way. Just you, me, and her. Don't tell _anyone_. Naya wants to be the one tell people. It would break her heart to know that her sister told everyone that she was expecting."

I looked in another direction, "No, _you_ listen," I corrected, "You shouldn't be telling _me_ not to tell anyone secrets. That little country bitch, Briana, is going to tell everyone what _really _happened to Nickayla, among other things. If you tell Briana tonight, she'll tell the press before Naya can bat her pretty little eyelashes. Briana's going to tell about Naya's pregnancy, and Nickayla's MIA status," I warned, "You know how mine and Caitlin's cruise photo got leaked to the press? _She_ paid someone to follow us on the ship. That's how everyone found out we were lesbians."

Heather blinked a couple times, "Really?"

"You think I'd joke about that, HeMo?"

Then she laughed.

"You think it's funny?" I hissed.

"No, no! I just thought about how your outing was like the character Santana's. Santana was outed through a commercial, you where outed through a magazine."

"I'm done with this conversation," I muttered

"You're still a bitch," she added, to which I replied with:

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, we're back!" I yelled through Naya's house. Laurel's Maltese puppy, Vera, came running to the front door and started barking at me, "Come here Vera." I said, grasping the dog.<p>

"Laurel! You need to lock up Vera!" Naya's voice radiated throughout the foyer.,"Hi guys," Naya said, coming around the corner, still trying to put on an earring.

"Happy Birthday Nay," I said giving her a hug and quickly retreating.

My mom cut in with a hug of her own, "Happy 25th birthday, _mi bebé_. I'm sorry Mychal couldn't come, he's packed with school. As for Nickayla, well, I'd rather not get into that right now. So, where's Laurel and Heather?"

"Right in the kitchen," Naya replied with a smile as my dad joined the crowd, "_Hola, papi_," She gave my dad a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Naya. You have done great things with your life, and you're finally turning 25," he gushed.

"Thank you, _papi_."

He smiled, "So when can we expect some Rivera children?" he added with a chuckle.

With that, Naya's happy expression turned worried, "Soon, _papi_," she said with a shaky laugh. Soon my parents were gone from the room, giving me my go ahead.

"Naya," I yelped from behind her. I grabbed her shoulder, "I know."

"You know what?" She quivered.

"I know-" I looked around, "that you have a bun in the oven," I whispered.

"How would you know that?" she whispered back.

"I overheard you and Heather today in the dressing room."

"You are a _bitch_," she grimaced, "This was my thing, and _you_ ruined it. I mean, why would dad ask that if he didn't already know. I just want to keep one thing to myself, and-" she pushed me against the foyer wall, "You _ruined_ it. You _ruin_ everything. Like my first phone," I gaped, "Yeah, I remembered. You where jealous so you dropped it in the toilet. Your spoiled little 3-year old brat ass. Now you want to ruin the announcement of my baby, _my baby_," she stressed, "and that's too far. Who did you tell?"

"No one, Naya! I swear. Heather pulled me aside and told me not to tell anyone," I assured.

"You're lying!" she hissed.

"Naya!" Heather screamed as she came in from the kitchen, "Stop it!"

Naya looked up at Heather, scowled, and stomped to their room. But not before looking at me and snarling, "Fuck you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Gab-"<p>

"Stop talking, Caitlin. I need to talk to you."

"Okay..."

I pulled her into the nearest bathroom.

"Are we going to make out?" she questioned, "because I'm sure Naya and Heather have already christened this bathro-"

"In all seriousness, no. I have something to tell you," I said.

"Okay, what is it?"

I opened the door a crack to make sure no one was out there, then closed it again, "It's about Naya."

"Is she dying?" Caitlin gasped

"No," my breath hitched, "She's... pregnant."

"Really? That's so exciting!"

"And you and I are the only ones that know," I added.

"Wait, not even my parents or yours?"

"Not even," I answered, "Naya plans to tell everyone tonight."

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone," Naya said, standing before of the whole party, holding up a champagne glass. <em>There's no way that there is champagne in that glass<em>, I thought. "I believe I've talked to everyone already tonight," she laughed, motioning for her fiance to join her, "Come here, Heather." Heather joined Naya in front of the room, glancing at Naya with a reassuring stare. Naya took a breath. "Heather and I," she said, "are pregnant."

Everyone gasped. "Which also means I won't be preforming in this year's Glee Live tour. I will be there purely to support my wonderful fiance and friends," she added. Laurel strutted up, as if on cue. "Heather and I have set the date for our wedding. It will be April 22nd, and everyone is invited."

With all that, everyone erupted in applause before going their separate ways.

I continued to enjoy the party, Naya soon announcing that she was ready to "get her sleepz on."

"Gabi?" a voice asked, tapping on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I turned around. It was Laurel.

"Can you hold this for me?" I looked at the paper she was pressing into my palm.

"What is this?"

"It's a list of names for the baby," she said while I opened it.

It had many names on it: Ava Michele, Layken, Mikayla Anita, Brooklyn Taylor, Alison Brittany, Hartley Rose, Sophie Santana, and counting. "Laurel," I said, "You took the time to write all of this?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"This is really going to mean a lot to your moms," I said, "One thing, though. They're all girl names."

She smiled, "I have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Naya! Yes. It is officially Naya's birthday. Yes, I'm awake at 12 , the AM kind, to upload this. Today Naya is turning 25 years of age! (And I'm sure her birthday is not going to happen anything like this) Keep wishing Naya a Happy Birthday!<strong>

**And I don't know what to do next, whether I should outline each month of Naya's pregnancy, have the wedding, have the baby, I don't know. **

**I can't wait for Yes/No! Like 5 days or something? It's going to be a great episode.**

**Reveiw! xoxo **

**~A**


	12. Tweeting

**January 28**

It all started when I decided to start my morning with a Twitter question and answer session.

* * *

><p><strong>GabiRivera: <strong>Happy Saturday my followers! Planning to spend the day with _mi familia_, but not b4 a quick Q&A session. Go!

Immidiatly, I got replies.

**NayaRiveraFans**: Where would you ultimately like to go on a family vacation?

**HeYaisEndgame**: When is the HeYa wedding? ;)

**xXGleekXx**: Being compared to them, who is your favorite Kardashian? Kim, Khloe, Kourtney, Kendall, or Kylie?

**LovesGlee**: How will you spend HeMo's birthday?

**TheFirstTimeIeverSawYourFace:** When was your favorite Brittana moment?

**KlaineFTW: **Could you say hello to Darren and Chris for me? )

The one that caught my eye made my jaw drop.

**HeyaFoundLove**: Is it true? Rumor has it Naya's pregnant. She sure looks it!

_That_ was the first question I answered.

**GabiRivera: **HeyaFoundLove: I'm not at liberty to say. Naya will tell the press anything she thinks they need to know.

And then I went on to answer the others.

**GabiRivera:** NayaRiveraFans: I'd like to visit Paris. It looks like so much fun!

**GabiRivera:** HeYaisEndgame: Soon :) I'll say, before July.

**GabiRivera:** xXGleekXx: Well I met all of them at cheer camp before; they're all dolls, but I know Kendall and Kylie closely, so them two. Sorry girls! You're all great!

**GabiRivera: **LovesGlee: We certainly will NOT be spending it in Vegas.

**GabiRivera:** TheFirstTimeIeverSawYourFace:Original Song, when Sue drops dirt on Brittany and Santana. It looked like fun to film.

**GabiRivera: **KlaineFTW: Uh... sure.

I stayed on Twitter for a few more minutes, and, surprisingly, being tagged in a Kardashian tweet was crossed off my bucket list.

**KimKardashian**: GabiRivera, LOL It's okay, you're a doll too! Tell Naya and the Gleeks hi for me!

I laughed at this tweet. Hey, maybe being compared to the Kardashians wasn't so bad... but then the more persisting matter came into my head again. I whipped out my phone and called Naya, the phone droning a couple times before she answered.

_"Hello?"_ her voice rang through the line.

"Hey," for a brief moment, I listened for background noise. It sounded like she was in the car. "Where are you?"

_"Um. In the car, on the way to get you and Laurel."_

_Right._

"I need to tell you something."

It was like I could hear her rolling her eyes. _"Is it important? I'm like 5 minutes away."_

"Yes, it's important." There was a silence.

_"Well, are you going to tell me?"_

"Naya, they want to know."

She paused a moment before asking, "_Who's 'they' and what do they want to know?"_

"Your fans, Naya. They want to know if you're pregnant."

* * *

><strong>AN: **CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry I havn't updated. My laptop crashed, and now I've started a sport that is very demanding and practices from till school's over till sundown. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

**B/N: **(Beta note) Alright, I beta'd this, have been for a while... you guys should know. Anyways, so, for the Twitter part I tweaked it a bit just to make it a little clearer on who was talking and whatnot. So, if that isn't accurate (I do not have a Twitter), it all goes to me! And if you'd be kind enough to tell me how it _should _go, PM me. ;) (amillionyears) And... I totally added the part about Klaine. ;D 


	13. Issues

There was a long, awkward silence.

_"How do you know what my fans want?"_ she spat.

_No need to make a pregnant woman angry_, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, I did a Q&A session on Twitter earlier this morning, and someone asked me, and I quote, 'Is it true? Rumor has it Naya's pregnant. She sure looks it!"

There was another silence over the line.

"_I knew I was going to have to deal with the fans sooner or later, but I was hoping later. I mean, I'm 3, almost 4, months pregnant, and I wear that tight Cheerios uniform all over television. God damn, I wonder how big I look in that uniform!" she screeched, "Well, and Heather and I have sorta been hiding from the public since we found out... And now the tour is cancelled - fuck, that's a big give away. Damn it, I look like a fucking land whale, that's going to fucking open it's mouth and gobble the whole fucking population of Los Angeles!"_

"_Naya! _Shut the fuck up and stop rambling! And you said 'fucking' _3 times_ in that last sentence," I scoffed, "Pay attention to the road and get here safely."

I heard a sigh._ "Fine. I be there in 5 fucking-"_

"_Naya! _You've maxed out your limit on using fucking for the day."

_"Whatever, bitch,"_ she grumbled, and hung up.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, I heard the alarm of the house go off, and the angry sound of heals clicking on the floor. <em>Great, Naya-zilla's here.<em>

"Mami!" she screamed. She sounded as if she were... crying? That's when I heard the sobs.

I quickly grabbed my purse and rushed out of my room. I didn't want to intrude on Naya, so I stopped in Laurel's room. When I burst through the door, she was grabbing her things.

"Hey," I panted, giving her a smile.

"Hi," she blinked, "So I guess Mami's ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, standing in the door way. She tried to push past me. "Wait! Listen Laurel, and listen closely. Do _not_ mention the baby, or the fans. Got it?"

Laurel nodded with a smile. "Got it."

We walked down the stairs together. Toward the bottom, I grabbed Laurel by the shoulder.

"Stay here, Laurel."

She looked at me with a questioning gaze, "Why?"

I thought before answering, "You don't want to see your mom crying, do you?"

She smiled back at me. "Oh! I guess that's a good answer. I don't like when my moms cry, because it makes me cry, too."

I looked at the 14 year old and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay. I'll text you when it's safe, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay! I'll just go sit at the top of the stairs and play Temple Run or something."

* * *

><p>With Laurel out of the way, I walked into the living room, where my mom and Naya were sitting on the couch. Naya was crying into my mom's shoulder with my mom rubbing her back.<p>

"Mom," I interjected. "What's going on?"

My mother looked up, "It's nothing, Gabi."

"No, Mom," I walked toward the couch and sat on the other side of Naya, "It's _something._ Naya doesn't cry just because she feels like it.'"

Naya lifted her head from its place. Let me be the one to say, she looked_ terrible_. Her mascara was streaming down her face and she had this hideous half-frown, half-quiver on her face.

"No, Mom. I'm not fine," she snapped.

"Okay, Naya. Tell us what's wrong?" I tried.

The tears threatened to return as she replied, "My life."

"Well," Mom said, "There are things wrong in everyone's life, but we can't help you with your problems if you don't tell us yours."

"For starters," Naya sighed, "I work 16 fucking hours a day."

"So, you're stressed out?"

"That's only the beginning. My boobs hurt like shit, I'm planning a wedding, all while pregnant. I barely spend any time with my fiance and daughter, and I'm having weird as fuck cravings. I don't know what I'm going to do about the fans. And now that I'm pregnant, I don't know what I'm going to do about Glee, either."

I rubbed my sister's back. "Listen, you're Naya Rivera, hottest bitch in Los Angeles! You work on an award winning TV show. You've won awards. You're engaged to Heather Morris, and you have an _amazing_ family. You work your ass off every day to bring the people of America what is the television phenomenon known as 'Glee'. You've inspired girls everywhere to be okay with being a lesbian. You are super girl, and never forget that. Just because you've reached the end of your line, doesn't mean you've stopped helping people."

Her quiver slowly turned into a smile. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome."

She wiped under both of her eyes. "I'm going to end this. Tomorrow, on the red carpet of the SAG Awards, I'm going to tell E! News about the baby."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" my mom questioned.

"Yes. Mami, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ummm. Yea, so I have a long list of excuses why I didn't update earlier, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear it. Long story short, my computer crashed, I've been playing golf after school, and I've been clinically Glee-pressed (Glee depressed) because of the 7-week hiatus. So I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to get working on the next chapter, even without my laptop.

**B/N: **Ha. I love these things. Anyways, I just wanted to say hi. And laugh about the ^ Glee-pressed thing. ;)


	14. AN

What's up? :) Well I got my computer back, and now I'm writing again. But taking a break longer than the Glee hiatus has stopped my flow of ideas. So I'm asking for your help!

This chapter was supposed to be about Naya and Heather telling people on the red carpet of the SAG Award about her being pregnant. I've been trying to write that, but it's been a bit hard. If anyone has any ideas, PM me. :)

P.S. Did everyone see Saturday Night Glee-ver? Amazing right? I love the set list, and they sang the song amazingly. Despite what everyone says, Night Fever wasn't the worst. I liked it more than Rachel's song to Finn. Wasn't it called 'How Deep is your Love'? Here where my favorites in order, best to worst.

1) Stayin' Alive

2) Disco Inferno

3) If I Can't have You

4)More than a woman

5)Boogie Shoes (It's not towards the bottom because I hated it! It's because I liked the others more.)

6)Night Fever

7)How Deep is Your Love (I think that's what is was called.)

Oh, and my update (if i can write it before then) won't be here on the following dates: Monday, Apr. 23 (Make it or Break it!), Apr. 24 (Glee), 27-28(Helping with school show), 30th (MIOBI), May 1st (State test and Glee), May 2 (State test), and May 7-9 ( Golf team made it to state! Plus, Glee and MIOBI)

Sorry for the lack of updates, and if you have any ideas, or you can help, PM me or leave it in the reviews!

~A


	15. Words can't Bring Me Down

"What's up, 'aunts'?" Chord's sister, Jasmine,followed by Briana, yelled at Caitlin and I from across the school courtyard. They walk over to us. "And sister." She said in Laurel's direction.

I blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

Briana smiled. "Congrats, you guys."

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"Well." Jasmine started. "In this magazine that dropped yesterday, it says, in that little box, **THE FIRST GLEE BABY!** Then, when you go to the table of contents, you see the story is on page 65, read for yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know my sister is having a baby."

"Well, since you are too 'smart' to read it. I'll read it for you."

_Yesterday night at the SAG awards, everyone found out the reason behind the cancelled Glee tour. A couple of their own is expecting a baby! Fiances, Naya Rivera and Heather Morris, dropped that they where expecting a baby! Congratulations ladies! About the cancelled tour, they said "No one wants Naya flying all over the world, or doing rigorous choreography in the summer, only two months away from her due date."_

_They also responded to the story that ran at the beginning of the month, saying "Well. We are friends with the Kardashians. They aren't terrible, so I think knowing them personally has helped us." Can you just imagine Kourtney Kardashian's child being friends with Naya and Heather's? How cute!_

_These actresses seem to have their life under control. They've also said that 'even if they have a child, they will still do Glee, because they don't want their fellow costars to lose their jobs because they've started moving on with their life.' Aww!_

Laurel, Caitlin, and I stood there.

"So?"

Jasmine and Briana exchanged a glance.

I laughed. "You where expecting one of us to go cry, or for me to try and kill one of you, weren't you. Well, jokes on you, because we've become 'Briana-proof'. Nothing you say or do will force Me, or Caitlin, or even Naya and Heather , to go into hiding. We're all happy, and you can't mess that up."

Jasmine pursed her lips. "Well." she paused. "Then that's all then. "

They turned to walk away, but I could still hear Briana say. "They've gotten pretty damn good!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating! I've got my computer and I'm ready to write! Oh, and my beta is computer-less so, this chapter is unbetaed. If you go back a chapter, you'll see a list of dates , which is when I won't update, and why. (The reasons are very legit.) <strong>

**Oh and, leave me a reveiw. I want to know what you want to see!**


	16. Baby Names

I sat in Naya's trailer while the cast was filming some scenes, just minding my own business, painting my nails. Then, an announcement came over the intercom.

_"Everyone, head to Naya's trailer!"_ the slightly familiar but unidentifiable voice said.

I shrieked, "What?"

Naya walked through the door. Smiling, she walked over to her mini fridge and pulled out a Diet Coke, hardly noticing me on the couch.

"Naya," I said slowly, "why are there about to be twenty plus people in this trailer?"

She turned around, clutching her heart with her hand. "_Jesus,_ Gabi! Why are you here?"

"You brought me this morning," I snorted, "Remember?"

She thought for a moment. "No," she answered and I surpressed the urge to facepalm, "But to answer your question, it's a baby naming session!" she grinned, "We're going to come up with names for my and Heather's unborn child."

_Well._

And that's when there came the first knock on the door. First it was Lea, then Dianna, followed by Darren, Chris, Cory, Chord, Mark, Amber and Kevin, then Jenna, Harry, Damian, Vanessa, Samuel, and last, but not least, Heather.

Needless to say, the entire cast was there. And they hardly fit in the room.

Once everyone was settled, Naya cleared her throat and began, "Okay, it seems that everyone is here. So why don't we get started?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Um, how about we start with baby girl names," she continued, "Here Gabi, why don't you give everyone a pink post-it. Just write down what you think the baby's name should be."

I reluctantly got up and gave everyone a a small pink sticky note.

Ten minutes later, I was forced to pick them up. As I did so, I glanced over everyone's suggestions.

"Alright, let's see what we've got," Naya said, taking the slips of paper. She began to read them aloud.

"Barbra, Ava, Piper, Brielle, Melodie, Emilee, Paris, Aubree, Anastassia, Valerie, Courtney, Alana, Paige, Laken, Natalie, Bea, and Layla."

I turned to look at Lea. "Barbra?" I questioned, "Are you for real?"

"Gabi, be nice," Naya grumbled.

I shot a glare at my older sister. "You're not my mom."

"I'm ignoring you now, so you can take your bitch party somewhere else, or stay and be nice."

I slouched in my seat, crossing my arms.

"Well, since Gabi isn't being very nice right now, _I'll_ give you another post-it, and you can write a boy's name on it."

She started to hand the notes out when Heather got up. The blonde smiled kindly, "Just sit down, Naya. I'll take care of it."

As we continued the petty baby-naming game, the names got, how do I say... stupider.

"Alright, let's see what we have for boys," I sighed, "We've got Sailor-" I paused to gag, "Nolan, Kaden, Liam, Antonio, Jackson, Everett-" I stopped once more to ask Darren if he was joking. When Naya glared at me (once again), I continued, "Landon, Luke, Colton, Ryder, Carter, Scott, Mason, Carson, Bentley, and Collin."

Once I was finished, I stood. "Alright, everyone, get out."

The entire cast stared at me blankly, confused.

"_Gabi!_ What are you doing?" Naya whispered harshly in my ear.

I replied, "I have to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Once everyone had left, Naya and I sat on the couch.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about the name of the baby," I started.

"What about it?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Do you even know what you're having?"

She hung her head, "No," she said, "I guess Heather and I just don't want to wait."

"Naya," I sighed, "You do realize that it's nearing the end of February, and it's nearly March. You're four, almost five, months pregnant. You have those months to buckle down and get ready. Not to mention, your wedding is also coming. Like, in less than a month," I stated, "and the people are noticing. You're a little big to be five months pregnant. They've noticed you've been hiding from public eye lately..." I trailed off, adding after a few moments, "And I just want you to know that I'm here for you. That you can trust me with anything."

Naya looked up, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Come with me," she urged, "To my next doctor's appointment."

I graciously accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I'm sorry, again, about the long-ish wait. My golf team just got back from state, where we won 10th. And we just finished state testing, so I should be free to write! I've started working on the next chapter, but I just can't say when it's going to be done. Again, sorry!

~A


	17. The doctor visit that changed everything

At six o'clock in the morning, on Wednesday, I wasn't expecting a text. So when I got one, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

_Doctor today at two. :) I'll pick you up from school at around 1:30. ~Naya_

I gave a small chuckle, then replied: _'OK'_

* * *

><p>She was right on time. At exactly one thirty, Naya pulled up to my school in her Range Rover. Soon, I was called out of computer applications and Naya and I were on the road. Once we got there, I didn't think Naya wanted to get out of the car, judging by the uneasy look crossing her features. I was certain when I practically had to drag her out of the driver's seat.<p>

"Naya," I grumbled, punctuating the next sentence in time with my tugs on her iron grip, "Let. Go. Of. The. Door!"

She shook her head and whined, "No."

I tugged at her arm again. "God damn it! _Get out of the car_!"

She tossed her head back and groaned, "Why?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I hissed beneath my breath. I released her arm and planted my hands on my hips, finally resorting to yelling. "_Get out of the fucking car!"_

She glared at me, then stated a reluctant, "Fine."

Since I couldn't get her in there until about one fifty-five, we had no wait at all.

"Naya Rivera?" called the receptionist.

Naya was hesitant, but she got up and waddled toward the woman in the doorway.

Once we where behind the closed door, the woman asked for Naya to step on the scale. Obviously nervous, she stepped on. The nurse played with the scale to determine her weight.

"Okay, it says here in your file that last time you came, which was about eight weeks ago, you weighed a low 127, only ten more pounds than your usual 117. Now, it says that as of today, you weigh 143, when the weight of a usual woman at the end of her pregnancy is about 151. Since you have four months left, this is an abnormal weight," the nurse clucked, scribbling notes onto her clipboard, and continued, "So let's go examine you to see what's going on in there."

We walked to an examination room.

"Alright, Mrs. Rivera, just sit on that table and I'll go find Dr. Roy."

Naya sat down slowly, letting her Louis Vuitton bag slide off her arm and onto the table next to her.

I forced a smile. and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Nervous," she muttered.

I got up from my seat across the room and walked toward where she was sitting. I moved her bag and sat down next to her. "Well, how does nervous feel?" I questioned further.

She placed a hand on her growing stomach. She replied, "It's unexplainable."

I gave her a hug. "Everything is going to be alright," I assured.

Soon, the door opened and a man walked in.

Naya smiled weakly and greeted, "Hi, doc."

"Hello, Mrs. Rivera," he boomed in his deep voice. He glanced at me. "And who is this?"

"I'm Gabi, Naya's sister," I said, taking his offered hand and shaking it with a false smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Whatever," I grumbled, pulling my hand away abruptly.

"Alright, so why don't we get started?" he suggested.

I replied sarcastically, "That would be a _divine_ idea."

"Alright, Naya, why don't you sit back?" Dr. Roy said.

Naya smiled nervously and did as he said. Once they where ready, he squirted gel on her stomach and rubbed it around with the wand.

"If look at the screen the you can -" he stopped.

Naya's head jerked up in panic, "What? What is it?"

"There's two of them."

The room was silent. He moved the wand around a bit more and continued, "There's a girl _and_ a boy."

* * *

><p>As soon as we were out, I called Heather.<p>

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Heather. It's Gabi."

_"Oh, hey Gabi! How'd it go?"_

"That's what I'm calling about."

_"Is Naya okay?"_

"Yep, she's fine."

_"Then what is it?"_

There was a long silence over the line. Finally, I answered:

_"You guys are having twins."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** End!

Ok, so I've drawn up a timeline, and, even though I think it's weird, after this is the Heya wedding. I sorta forgot about it, but then I remembered. If I can, I'll try to put a fluffy chapter next, so it'll work more smoothly.


	18. Gabi Rivera Doesn't Clean

At eleven in the morning on Saturday the 14th, I received a text.

_From: Laurel_

_SOS!_

I sat, thinking about what she wrote, when I remembered that it was an 'SOS' text and that I should probably get off my ass and hurry.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Naya and Heather's house about fifteen minutes later. Just from one look at the house, I could tell it had been a tense morning. There were things thrown around the living room and there were several open bags of chips and half empty cans of Diet Coke lying around. Naya and Heather were nowhere to be seen and neither was Laurel, but I could definitely hear Naya yelling. I rushed up the stairs - it was even worse than the chaos downstairs - and followed Naya's screaming into her and Heather's bedroom. They were both in bed, their hair frazzled and faces green. Naya was yelling into her phone, and while Heather looked half-asleep she was practically coughing out her lungs.<p>

"Lea, I really need you to get your ass over here. Like,_ now_!" Naya screamed into the receiver. I could barely hear Lea's frantic-sounding and muffled response. Naya hung up and the next thing I knew her phone was being hurled my way. As it buzzed past my left ear and through the open door, slamming into the wall opposite to it, I jumped and gave a little yelp of surprise. Naya glanced up, finally noticing me after nearly chopping off my head.

"Oh, hey Gabi," she said casually. "Why are you here?"

I walked over and picked up Naya's broken phone from the floor. "Laurel SOS-ed me," I replied.

"Why would she do that? She left almost an hour ago with some friends."

I walked over and sat on Naya's side of the bed. Naya smiled and willingly scoot over to allow me some room. "So, what are we watching?" I asked.

"Kardashians marathon."

I snorted. "Of course. But, while I'm here, may I ask _why_ you two are in bed at 11:30?"

Naya laughed but it quickly turned into a cough. When she finished, she answered hoarsely, "We've been sick all morning. Last night Heather and I went out with the rest of the cast. Everyone is so hungover except for me and Lea. And on top of that, they all have food poisoning. I don't think the morning sickness is helping, either; I've been puking all morning."

As if on cue, Heather got up and rushed into the bathroom. Her retching was only slightly muffled by the closed door.

"Nice," I sneered sarcastically. "Where's the maid? Your house is a mess," I commented, then added, "and why did you want Lea over here."

"My maid is off today and I wanted Lea over here so she could do the things my maid is supposed to do. Did you see my kitchen? I don't even know where the dog is!"

"Chill, Naya," I grumbled. "When Lea gets here we'll get started on cleaning the house. I know being sick eight days before your wedding isn't the ideal situation and I know you guys don't have time to clean before everyone starts arriving in town."

"Thanks for doing this," she said, placing a hand on my knee. "Now, if you bring me a notepad and pen, I'll write you a list of things that need to get done. "

Twenty minutes and one episode of Keeping up with the Kardashians later, a list was handed to me. It wasn't short.

It read:

_Get the kitchen and the living room cleaned_

_Walk the dog_

_Take the dog to be groomed_

_Go grocery shopping_

_Pick up the dresses from the bridal store_

_Clean the pool_

_Check the cake, flowers, and catering order (see iPad)_

_Dust my awards_

_Go to Verizon and get me a new phone_

I looked at her skeptically. "How are we supposed to get this done?"

She smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll get finished. Just take my iPad, wallet, and checkbook. You'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Lea arrived and we set out to get started on the list. We climbed into my car and tried to decide what to do first. "So, where should we start?" I asked.<p>

Lea glanced over the list. "She wants us to go do all this stuff for the wedding, and then come back and clean her house?"

I nodded. "But I thought of a way so we don't have to come back and clean. Here in the iPad it says that the pool guy is supposed to come and clean the pool on Monday. So if we call him now, I'm pretty sure he'll come a couple of days early. And we can just call the maid and say that the house needs to be cleaned today. And if we take the dog to the groomers now, we'll have all day to get everything else done," I explained. "The bridal boutique is in Calabasas, which, without traffic, is only 30 minutes away. But it _is_ a Saturday, so it could take up to and hour and thirty minutes to get there. While I drive you can call the caterers, the cake shop and the flower shop. Then, when we get back, we stop by Verizon and get her new phone. We pick up the dog, come back here, drop everything off and go grocery shopping."

She stared at me in awe, "Wow, Gabi. You are a genius."

Laughing, I said, "I know," and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>By three o'clock we had made it to Calabasas and back, called everyone, got Naya a new phone and the dog groomed. We finished grocery shopping and, by the looks of it, the house and pool were cleaned. As soon as Lea and I walked through the door, Naya came bounding down the stairs. Her jaw dropped. "Guys! It's so clean in here! And Vera smells so good! And..."<p>

I came back from where I had briefly disappeared to. "Naya, Lea, come with me," I said.

Lea and Naya followed me into what would soon be turned into the babies' nursery. I opened the closet doors. Inside were the wedding dresses.

Naya's eyes went widened and her jaw dropped once more. "They're beautiful," she murmured. "Thank you so much for picking them up, guys. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," we said in unison.

Lea spoke up, "Well, I'm going home. Love you girl, but I've had enough Naya for the day."

We both laughed. "Thanks for helping again, Lea," Naya said.

She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "No problem."

We walked with her to the front door. Naya waved as she drove off, and together we walked back into the newly cleaned living room.

"Oh," I muttered, realizing I'd forgotten something. I dug around in my purse and found it after a few minutes of rummaging.

"Here's your new phone," I said, handing it over. "This time, try not to throw it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally finished this chapter. It took me a while, I know. Well, I'm on vacation for two more weeks, so peace out.


	19. AN2

**Sorry I havn't updated. Life is kinda kicking me in the ass right now. I started working on the wedding chapter, but I havn't been able to finish it. I've been so busy since I got back from vacation. With things like golf, and catching up with my friends. And you can't forget the Glee hiatus going on. Also, my abuela is dieing. There's a good chance that she won't make it to see me turn 15 in March. It's my Quincenera and I'm her only grandaughter. But even if she did make it to March, she still wouldn't be able to go on my quincenera crusie in June. Sorry for rambling, and I'll try to work on the next chapter.**

**-A**


	20. Before the wedding

It's the big day.

Well, not _actually _"the big day'. It's three days before the wedding and everyone is completely stressed out, especially Naya; I don't think I've ever seen her this stressed before.

Thing is, I would be, too, considering all of the A-list celebs that will be attending - the Kardashian-Jenner family, the cast of _Pretty Little Liars_, and, of course, the cast of _Glee_. Even people who don't even work with Naya are going to be there - people like Jennifer Lopez, Nicki Minaj, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Beyonce, _Glee's_ guest stars Gloria Estefan, Gwyneth Paltrow, and, surprisingly, more. Plus, both the Rivera and Morris family, including our _abuela. _

It's pretty funny watching Naya and Heather run around like crazy from my spot on the couch. Occasionally, they cross paths and start up a conversation or, in some cases, just stare at each other. Annoyingly, it's usually in front of the TV. After about the fifth time, I decide to say something.

"Hey, if you're going to stop, stop _behind_ the couch, will ya?"

Naya glared at me. "Why don't you go to your own house and watch TV?"

I shot a glare back at her. "Because mom and dad went to the airport to pick up the crapton of people that are coming for your wedding. Also, the house is getting cleaned and I was told to go somewhere."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine then, but go watch TV in Laurel's room."

I stared at her and she stared back at me. With a huff, I reluctanly got off the couch and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey," Naya called after me. I turned around, shooting her a look that said, _What the fuck do you want?_

"Can you make sure it's clean in there?" she asked, and before I could answer said, "Thanks," with the fakest smile she could muster.

When I got to the double doors of Laurel's room, I pushed them open, and, shockingly, I saw the cleanest room in history. There wasn't a thing out of place.

With a shrug, I plopped down on the neatly fixed bed and returned to my episode of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_. But quickly got boring, so I turned it off with a sigh, and decided that there were much better things worth my time - things that were sneaking-out worthy.

I made my way out of the room. I could hear Naya and Heather walking around downstairs. I walked past the stairs with ease.

Walking down the upstairs hall, I remembered, I had no idea what was behind at least half of these doors. Opening the first glass french door, which I couldn't really see through because of the curtains, I saw a grand office. I wandered in.

For a while, I just rummaged around, looking through things and placing them back at random, until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and get near the room. Quickly, I ducked behind the desk, listening as the door of the room opened. The person walked over to the desk and grabbed something off of it. I saw the person's legs, and I sighed relief; it was just Heather.

Once I heard the door close, I hopped up from underneath the desk. Quickly exiting the room, I walked past the next door - the master bedroom - and then the next, which, just like the office, had glass doors with closed curtains. I opened the door and immediately gasped

It was the babies' room.

There were many things still in the boxes. The only things done were the wall paint and the furniture, but even that wasn't completely organized yet. The room was a light brown and above the two cribs each babies' initials hanging on the wall. One had ARM and the other had LRC. I stood in the middle of the room, trying to figure out it out.

I guess I must have fallen into a daze, because before I knew it, there was a tap on my shoulder. Quickly coming into reality, I turned around to see Naya standing behind me.

"Like it?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah," I answered, "Yeah I do. But... what do the initails stand for?"

She chuckled. "You think I'm going to tell you?" she scoffed, "Think again. The only thing I'm telling you is that everyone is here now."

I sighed. My family and I don't exactly get along.

I walked down the stairs. In Naya's living room sat_ Abuela_ Rivera, Heather's parents, Caitlin, Heather's grandparents, and, of course, my parents. They were all talking with each other, and as usual, I was just sitting there, holding Caitlin's hand. Then there was a ring on the doorbell. Naya got up to answer it. When she opened the door, it revealed Laurel and...

I stood up, eyes wide. "Nickayla?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray for updates! I've actually already finished the chapter that comes after the next one. As for the next chapterwedding chapter, give me a week, and if I go dry, then I'll go ahead and post the chapter after the wedding.**


	21. The wedding

Today is the day of the wedding.

I haven't spoken to Nickayla since I saw her at Naya's house, even though she's staying right down the hall from me in the guest room. Occasionally, she'll stop at my door and look in at me. I just ignore her.

Right now, I'm sitting in a hair salon, getting my hair fixed, along with Caitlin, Nickayla, Naya, Heather, Lea, Dianna, and Laurel. I wasn't really paying attention to the older ladies' conversation, but I heard Naya say "Oh my god. I am so ready to get these babies out of me."

Then I started listening.

"Really?" Dianna said. "You look amazing!"

Naya snorted. "I don't feel amazing."

"I bet they're going to be so cute!" Lea gushed.

Heather laughed. "Of course! They're coming out of_ her_."

"Aww." Dianna and Lea harmonized.

"That's so sweet!" one said.

"You two are perfect." said the other.

I rolled my eyes at their converation. I can't belive I have to sit there another hour.

Before the wedding was the craziest part of all. Naya and Heather weren't together for one, and I think they were both a little bit too excited. I was basically sent on bunched of tasks, like a secratary. I could tell ,around 5:30, that Heather was already drinking. She could barely step into her dress, and she had a glass of wine in her hand.

"Heather. Give me that." I angrily grabbed the glass out of her hand. "Are you out of your mind?! Naya would be pissed if you where drunk when you guys got married. Have you forgotten that you two decided to write your own vows!?"

Heather rolled her eye. "Please bitch. I'm completly sober."

I raised an eyebrow at my future sister-in-law.

"We'll see how sober you are." I left,taking all the alcohol from the room.

I suprisingly had enough time to get my hair and make-up done before going up the aisle in front of Naya. The ceremony was long and tedious, considering Naya was blubbering like a whale. Once it was over, I was glad. Naya had pick the worst dress, in my opinion.

The reception was a huge party. The cake was grand. The music was good. And they got some rocking presents. They where given an Escalade and a large sum of money to Pottery Barn by their parents. I might really hate my sister, but I was happy for her, and I couldn't wait until I met my neice and nephew.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short. I know it should be the longest chapter, but honestly, I didn't know what to write. I just got my laptop back, but I don't know for how long. I'm going to put up a the chapter that comes after this in a couple hours, after I run through it again. But after that chapter, then I think I'm going to have a chapter where the babies are born and Gabi and Caitlin graduate. Other than that, I'm done with this story. Not with this world, just this arch.**


	22. The dress dilemma

I heard a knock on my door, and Naya walked in. "Hey Gabi."

I looked up from my phone. "Hi." I walked into my closet to find something to wear, only for Naya to follow me. I turned around, almost bumping into her. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "I want for you to come with me to set."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a Wednesday, you know."

"Yes I know. But, aren't you a senior? Shouldn't you already be done with all your required classes?"

There was a long pause. "Good point."

Twenty minutes later, we were in Naya's new car, on the way to set.

"Nay, why isn't Heather with us?"

Naya ,still concentrated on the road, replied with a simple. "No reason."

"Naya Marie, did you and Heather get in a fight."

She didn't answer.

"Naya."

"Yes, ok! We were fighting about our jobs, and the house and our cars, and I just got carried away and told her to leave and she left, and I don't want to call her, yet I don't know where she is. It's worrying me."

For once, I felt bad for my sister. "Pull over." I said in a gentle voice. She did, and when she did, she imidiately started crying.

"We've only been married for 3 days." she sobbed. "What if she doesn't come back?"

I comforted my oldest sister. "Shh. It's okay. You guys where in love for three year and now that you're together, I know nothing can ever break you apart."

Naya continued crying.

"Get out." I told her. "I'm driving. I don't want to die today."

I drove the rest of the way to that day's location ,at a local college, with a sniffling Naya. When we got there, I saw Naya's Range Rover in a parking spot. I pulled up next to the white car. I saw, even through the tinted windows, a frazzled Heather, with her head on the steering wheel. I smiled a bit. "Naya."

Naya quickly lifted her head from the window. "Are we here? Did you see Heather?"

"Yes, and yes. She's in the car next to us."

Naya jumped out of the car so quickly, I thought her babies where going to pop out of her 6, almost 7 months pregnant stomach. Heather obviously saw her, because Naya hopped into the passengers side of the Range Rover. Before I got out of the car, I turned around an looked in the back seat. There where two brand new carseats sitting perfectly untouched, and I thought about the two perfect babies that would be sitting there in a few months time.

Ten minutes later Naya and Heather came around the corner holding hands. After sitting on the steps of Naya's trailer for ten minutes in the hot Los Angeles mid-April heat, I was eager to get inside.

"Thank god!" I hopped up from the spot. "Open the door."

Naya smiled at me. "You have my keys bitch."

I slowly reached in my pocket and pulled out Naya's shiny keys. As I was unlocking the door, i could hear Naya and Heather snickering. I quickly turned around, causing them to imdiatly stop, but still have smirk on their faces. I rolled my eyes. "You guys are such bitches."

Almost an hour later, after both of them where done with make up, I followed them as they went to get dressed. Once we got there, the costume designer pulled the two dresses meant for Heather and Naya. Heather got her on with no problems, but once it was Naya's turn,there wasa problem.

The dress wouldn't zip up. You could probably hear Naya's scream across the world. The costume person tryed harder to zip it up, but it wouldn't budge. At this point, Naya was weeping. "Try harder!" She cryed out. After ten minutes of trying, Naya was beyond the point of no return. "Why! Why won't it zip up?" She sobbed into Heather's shoulder. "Shh. Don't worry. They'll take care of it." Heather comforted. I pulled the costume designer aside.

"Isn't there a bigger dress that you can pull for her?"

The lady slowly nodded. "Yesterday Laurel came in and told me that her mother wouldn't fit in the dress that we had previously made for her. So we worked all last night and we where able to make a larger dress."

I sighed in relif. "Pull it. Let her wear that one."

The woman nodded and ran to find it. It took only a couple minutes to find it.

I quickly grabbed the dress from her hands. "Here Naya try this on." Naya hesitanly took the dress from my hand. But, it only took one try to zip the dress up.

"Oh my god." Heather whispered.

I quickly pulled my phone out and sent Laurel a quick text.

_Thank you. :)_


	23. Ava Michele and Liam Christopher

On the early morning of June 5th, There was the shirll ring of the house phone. It rang a couple more times before someone in the house answered it, but in less then 5 minutes, I knew it was my dad who had picked up.

"GIRLS WAKE UP! THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

There was a simultainious thump as my mom, Nickayla and me all hopped out of bed. In a matter of minutes, we where all in the car, and all of us still in pajamas. There was noone on the streets of Los Angeles at 3:30 so we where running red lights left and right. My dad couldn't even drive right, for a reason we all know. It was too early for them to come.

At aproximatly 3:40 we were in the parking lot of Cedar-Sinai hospital. My dad led the way like he knew where his daughter was. When we reached the 3rd floor, we could hear screams floating down the hall. We all ran, vying to get to the room before the other. My dad was the first there and he imidiatly stepped away to let us through. He was crying. My father was crying because his daughter was in so much pain. My mom slowly walked into the room. But I knew she wouldn't last long either. Within ten minutes, it was only Nickayla and I left. Then way Naya was screaming was causing them pain and they where forced to sit in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>At 5:00, Naya was still no closer to giving birth. The only difference was, everyone was there. The entire cast and the whole family.<p>

* * *

><p>By 7:00, once Naya had progressed no more, she was forced to have an emergency c-section. The whole family was crying and praying ( even though we're those people who go to church on Christmas and Easter only.)<p>

* * *

><p>Ava Michele Morris-Rivera was born at 7:05.<p>

Her brother Liam Christopher Morris-Rivera was born a minute later at 7:06

Ava was 4 pounds 10 ounces and Liam was 4 pounds 4 ounces.

Ava, who already had a nice tan, had a full head of dark brown hair and when she opened her eyes, they where a deep brown. Liam, however, had the lightest brown hair, and when he opened his eyes, his where almost a hazel color.

The babies were immidiatly wisked away to have tests ran on them, Ava was the healthiest though. Both could breath on their own, but no one could hold them until they where done being tested.

Naya cried all day. When she didn't sleep, she cried, because she wanted to hold Ava and Liam so badly. But in reality, the kids were really healthy for how early they had been born.

* * *

><p>At 9:30 pm on June 7th, the babies were allowed to leave the NICU. Naya was overjoyed to see her two babies. She held Ava while Heather held Liam. I looked at my watch.<p>

_9:30_

Tomorrow was graduation. And I wasn't going to remind anyone. I wasn't going to rain on everyone's parade.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go home." The whole family turned to look at me walk out the door.

"You're coming back. Right?" Naya asked with a radiant smile on her face.

I gave a faint smile. "I'm afraid not. I've got a speech to write."

My whole family looked at each other, like they where trying to remember something they had all forgotten. It was an odd silence throughout the room.

My dad was the first to remember. His had covered his open mouth. "Oh dios mio lo siento meil."

My mom picked up on what my dad had said and turned toward me, teary eyed. "I'm so sorry baby."

Naya was the most confused. "Mom. Dad. What are you guys talking about?"

Before anyone could say anything, a slur of words came out of my mouth. " Tomorrow is graduation and I'm saludictorian. Caitlin and I have signed on to cheer at Alabama and we leave for freshman day the day after tomorrow."

Naya turned almost sickly pale. "I'm. So. Sorry." She looked up at her wife and she started crying again. " I'm. So. Sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She blubbered.

"Naya." I almost whispered. "It was nothing you could help. I couldn't ask you to hold two babies who where dying to come out, just because I was graduating."

"I want to be there. You were there when I graduated, and I want to be there when you do too." She said wiping tears from her face. " I don't care what I have to do. I want to be there."

"Naya. You don't have to"

"I will be there." And she left it at that. "Do you want to hold your niece and nephew?"

I gave her a faint smile and nodded. I held Ava first, while Mychal held Liam.

"Come on guys. Get in."

Mychal, Nickayla and myself all gathered around Naya and gave out best smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ok. The next chapter will probably be an epilogue. Set about 3 years in advance. I won't say what happens but I'll try and make it good. ;)<strong>


	24. Epilouge

"Congrats Laurel!" I had suprised my 'neice' by coming back for her graduation. Laurel was completely changed. In her 9th grade year, she had been quiet and her grades where terrible. During her sophmore year, she started throwing herself into things she loved. And in her Junior and Senior year, she rose above, in grades and in sports. She was concidered one of the most all around students of the class of 2016. Though she couldn't pull up what she did in her freshman year, she ended up near the beginning of the line. Not only did Laurel's personality change, her looks changed with her. Instead of her short mid-length hair, she had grown out her nauturally blonde hair to almost her mid back.

"GABI!" The newly graduated Laurel ran towards me and embraced me in the biggest hug. " I MISSED YOU!"

I laughed at my 'niece'. " I missed you too. Where are you going and what are you majoring in?"

Laurel laughed. " Penn State and in business. For my mom and dad."

I smiled at Laurel. " You still miss them don't you?"

"Everyday. Nothing can prepare a 10 year old to lose everything they knew. "

Our emotional roller coaster ended when Naya, Heather, Ava, and Liam made their way to were their blonde family member was. Naya was pushing a pink stoller. I smiled.

"Is that my new niece?"

Three- year old Liam tugged on my pant leg. "Her name is Sister!"

I laughed at my nephew. "Her name is Sophia."

He pouted. "No! Sister!"

Ava butted in with her over-powering ways. "No! Her name is Pee Pee!"

"No!"

I left the twins to their bickering. I looked into the stroller. There sat a perfectly healthy 6 month old baby, who's eyes were open and she could tell people were talking about her.

"Aww. Poor baby." I lifted her out of the stroller. "People are talking about you."

"Hey guys!" I looked up from my niece. Mychal, arm and arm with his fiance, Cassie.

"Uncle Mychal!" Liam ran to his uncle and jumped into his open arms.

When I watched the uncle-nephew duo pretend to fight, I didn't even know that Cassie had been standing next to me looking at her fiance and nephew-in-law.

"Mychal really loves the kids." She said softly.

I chuckled. "Yea. He does."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! I'm thinking about coming back with some one shots that should have happened in this story, and maybe a new multi-chapter story that is set WAY in the future, where the Rivera clan is married and have kids. Thank you everyone who followed this story over the year. <strong>


End file.
